Loving You
by joedan84
Summary: Well expect me to be calling you to see if your ok when I'm not around. Asking if you love me, I love the way you make it sound.


Started and Finished: July 6, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Exodus

Pairing: Whitney/Lana

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Well expect me to be calling you to see if your ok when I'm not around. Asking if you love me, I love the way you make it sound.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but I'm saving up!

Author's Note: Dedicated to the wonderful Maria. Thanks for all the role-playing and just being there! 

2nd Author's Note: You can look at this two ways. 1) Whitney never died. 2) It's a role-play fic, in which #1 comes into play because…Whitney never died. And the song used is Calling You by Blue October.

****

Loving You

*There's something that i cant quite explain   
I'm so in love with you, you'll never take that away   
And if I said a hundred times before, expect a thousand more   
You never take that away*

She was still sitting on the couch when he walked back into the room. He stood back, watching her play with the dog. He loved doing this. Just watching her.

"See something you like?" she asked, looking up with a smile.

A soft smile took over his face as he answered. "I see everything I like…and love."

  
*Well expect me to be calling you to see   
If your ok when I'm not around   
Asking if you love me, I love the way you make it sound   
Calling you to see, do I try to hard to make you smile   
To make a smile *  


Whitney picked up the phone, walking to the glass front door at Fordman's. He dialed in the Talon's number, waiting, knowing she was the one who would pick up.

"Talon, this is Lana."

"Come to the window."

She laughed lightly. "What?"

"Come to the window," he said simply.

"Okay," she answered. 

A moment later he saw her standing at the front window of the Talon, right across from him. He held a homemade sign to the glass.

"I love you, too," she mouthed with a smile.

Whitney grinned.

  
*And I will be calling you to see if your sleeping are you dreaming   
if your dreaming are you dreaming of me   
i cant believe you actually picked...me*

Whitney woke slowly as sunlight poured in his window. As his eyes opened, he could have sworn he saw Lana's flutter closed. He looked at her peaceful features. She was so incredibly beautiful, and he took every chance he got to tell her just that.

This was his favorite time. When he's just woken to see her there beside him. Gently he pulled her into his arms, smoothing her hair out of her face. He loved the way she looked with the sunlight shining off of her bedraggled hair. 

His fingertips traced the contour of her jaw. He felt almost honored to be able to see her this was. At her most vulnerable. This was his Lana. With her hair tangled, and her T-shirt twisted around her. 

His thumb caressed her cheek before he tilted his head to kiss her lips, waking her up like he loved to do.

  
*I thought that the world had lost its sway (its so hard sometimes)   
Then I fell in love with you (then came you)   
And you took that way (its not so difficult)   
You take away the old show me the new*

Lana stood behind him, instructing him on how to make the perfect cheesecake for Helen. After two tries, and two complete failures, he had called her, whining.

"Lana. Help," he said in his best whiny voice.

Of course, she had come right over. Now, he was almost done, and she was telling him the last few steps. As he did what he was told she wrapped her arms around him from behind, telling him how good a job he was doing.

He moved back against her almost imperceptibly. It wasn't often that she held him and not the other way around. He smiled as she kissed his back, telling him the next step. When she told him to put the cake in the oven, he hesitated. He didn't want this moment to stop.

  
*And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you   
So what if on this phone a hundred miles from home   
I take the words you gave and send them back to you

I only want to see if you're ok when i'm not around

Asking if you love me I love the way you make it sound*

Whitney was sprawled on the couch, the phone to his ear. "Say it again," he said, grinning.

The voice on the other end laughed. "I love you, Whitney."

"You know what, Angel?" he asked, his grin widening. 

Lana's laugh tinkled over the phone line again. "What?"

"I love you, too," Whitney announced.

"Always," Lana added, her voice softening. 

"Always," Whitney corrected.

  
*calling you to see do i try to hard to make you smile to make a smile   
and i will be calling you to see if your sleepin are you dreamin   
if your dreamin are you dreamin of me   
i cant believe you actually picked...me*

Whitney rubbed his eyes, glancing at his clock as the phone rang. It was past two in the morning. "Hello?" he asked, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Did I wake you up?" a mischievous voice asked.

Whitney smiled, pushing himself to a sitting position. "Me, and possibly my roommate," he said, glancing toward his open bedroom door.

Whitney could almost hear the grimace in her voice. "If I woke her, tell Helen I'm sorry."

"I will, and I'm sure you didn't. She worked late at the hospital last night. She should pretty much be in a coma," he reassured her.

"Get dressed, and meet me outside," Lana told him.

"What are we doing?"

"Going swimming."  


*well I will be calling you to see if your sleepin are you dreamin   
If your dreamin are you dreamin of me   
I cant believe you actually picked...me*

Their laughter echoed throughout the cave, mixing with the sound of the rushing water. This was one of Whitney's favorite places. Tucked back here behind the waterfall. With a place so amazing, he was surprised more people didn't know about it. 

The waterfall and small pool was on the outskirts of Smallville. Past the farms, past the corn fields, and an hour's hike into the woods. It was magnificent out here, and the water so freezing year round. 

They had learned quickly, stashing blankets and dry clothes behind the waterfall before swimming. After they swam, and got their fill of the clear blue water they would climb into the cave. They'd dry off as fast as they could, trying to keep the cold away, before wrapping themselves in the blankets. Then they would sit and talk for hours, just content to be together.

*I will be calling you to see if your sleepin are you dreamin   
If your dreamin are you dreamin of me   
I cant believe you actually picked...me*  
  



End file.
